gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sho Shiroyama
Sho Shiroyama is the main protagonist in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles E2. He is the twin brother of Yuki Shiroyama and a student of the series' lead hero, Ash Kennedy. He is the pilot of the Gundam Upsilon, and later the RozenBlitz Gundam. He initially appeared in the first season as a crew member of Sovereign Serenity and a supporting character. He also appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover as a member of Team Neutral. Personality & Character Sho is sly, cunning, and manipulative. He is a trickster who likes to cause trouble and pull pranks on other people; especially Ash Kennedy, who he saw as an enemy at one point. He even tends to flirt with Teresa, much to his mentor's dismay, and also acts feminine, as seen in the beginning of Redemption & Sorrow; the second movie in Continuum Overdrive. Shortly following Arisa's kidnapping and eventual absorption by the Psycho Gundam. Sho became a brash, cocky, and hot-headed soldier much like his mentor, Ash Kennedy. However, he reverts back to his original personality after saving Arisa. Series writer Takeshi Sawashiro's original concept was for him to be a darker hero in contrast to Ash Kennedy, the series' first protagonist. This makes Sho an anti-hero, although he does not side with the villains. Appearance Despite being male, Sho has a rather feminine appearance. He has white hair, blue eyes, and a hairband, which curls it up. In terms of clothing, he wears a matching red jacket and pants with a dark-red flame pattern, black gloves, a two-hole belt, and white boots. He is also mistaken to be a girl by Travis, as seen in the Episode 35 of the series. However, in 00S: Crossover. Sho undergoes a major design change. He appears to be more masculine than before. He had also removed his hairband, which allows his hair to appear longer. In terms of clothing, he wears a similar outfit, but colored white instead of red; the flame patterns are also gone from his pants and jacket. His boots, however, have not changed. Background Early life The Stardust Conflict Stardust Conflict aftermath In the end of the Stardust Conflict, Sho travels with Arisa in an attempt to know her better. Polaris Conflict Battle at Onyx Town Berserker Gundam Outbreak Arisa: The omniscient soul of the Berserker Gundam After Louise saved Elizabeth, Arisa seemed to be depressed with the feeling of never wanting to see Sho again, thus breaking up with him. Ash would go to the Sapphire City hospital, where Elizabeth would receive treatment for the removal of the B-Cells in her body. Sho would too see Elizabeth, only to distraught him with the news of Arisa never wanting to see him again. Dumbfounded, Sho leaves the hospital to find Arisa on his own accord. She would then tell him that it would be pointless to follow her. It was revealed that Zachary Kanegawa wanted to set up an appointment with Teresa, Travis, and Arisa, only to learn about his true scheme of reviving the Berserker Gundam. Travis and Teresa run to Arisa to save her, but Travis was shot as soon as he was about to save her from Zachary, who revealed that Arisa's real name is Mayumi and is the true life force unit of the Berserker Gundam. Teresa managed to escape safely, but she later succumbed to a sickness caused by the B-Cells. Arisa was successfully kidnapped and assimilated within the Berserker Gundam Mk-II as its omniscient soul. Sho's feelings towards Arisa revealed After Elizabeth killed Zachary while the 00 Peacekeeper was in Trans-Am Mode, she gives Ash the opportunity to go inside the colony's core using the ASO Gundam Mk-II to help Sho rescue Arisa. Elizabeth goes back to space, while the rest of Celestial Being, including her, Sovereign Serenity, and the Earth Sphere Federation continue their fight against the Berserker Gundam. The Berserker Gundam enters its true form and prepares to fight Ash and Sho using Arisa's negative emotions towards the latter. Sho gave up fighting when Arisa told him to get away from her. Ash explains that the Berserker Gundam will cause greater damage whenever Sho gets near it. Teresa tells Sho to understand Arisa's feelings, explaining what recently happened towards him, and her may be the source of Arisa's negative emotions. Ash, Teresa, Christina, Soran, and Elizabeth encourage him not to be shy and tell Arisa how he feels. With their help, Sho finally confessed his feelings for Arisa, allowing her to break free from her emotions and the Berserk Gundam's control. Arisa cries and apologizes to Sho for leaving him, promising that they will stay together, no matter what happens between them. Ash and Teresa, who is now cured from the sickness caused by the B-Cells, show up and they use a four-way combined effort of the ASO Gundam Mk-II, the Descartes Caviar, the Gundam Upsilon, and the Gundam Weiss with a new skill known as "The Preservatives of Love and Peace" to destroy the Berserker Gundam for good; permanently erasing it and Zachary from existence and finally freeing Elizabeth and Teresa—As well as Arisa—from the curse of the B-Cells. Arisa rejoins Sovereign Serenity upon Ash's request; The Weiss was brought back to Earth by John Hawkins, as Arisa hops upon the Upsilon to be with her now-fiancé. Polaris Conflict aftermath In the epilogue of the series, it is revealed that he now takes up two jobs, a diplomat dealing with relations between humans; innovators; and observers, and an English teacher at Emerald Tower high school. He is married to Arisa and has a daughter named Saya, who would eventually become Catherine's best friend. The Singing Serenade Sho, now 37, makes an appearance in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Singing Serenade as Catherine and Saya's English teacher in Emerald Tower High School. He would then resurface in the final episode as the person who saved Michael Kennedy, Ash and Teresa's second child. How he saved him was never revealed, but fans believe that he hijacked Maximilian's base of operations while he was fighting against Catherine. It is also revealed that Arisa and Saya assisted him in rescuing Michael. After Ash and Teresa have awakened, they see Sho with Michael. He appears in the ending standing next to Michael; telling him that everything will be okay, but Michael was concerned at first. He quotes to see his old mentor's daughter happy now that she can see her brother again. 00S: Crossover Sho appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover as a member of Team Neutral. His sidestory reveals that he was accidentally punched by Travis Willis, although it was intended for Soran. After Travis took him to a bed for him to recover, he was sucked into a wormhole. He also meets Milliardo Consulo (who turns out to be the person from his dreams) after landing on Ceres. He debuts in the end of Episode 8, where he rushes to Ash and Elizabeth, much to their surprise. Gallery File:ShoShiroyama-COMovie.jpg|Sho, as seen in Emerald Chronicles E2 File:ShoShiroyama-Crossover1.png|Sho, as he appears in his sidestory in 00S: Crossover